


Yours

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: The demon wants you, but more importantly, he wants to show everyone else who you belong to.





	Yours

“Holy shit,” I muttered, staring at the monitor as Finn made his entrance. He was dressed as the demon, crawling down the ramp. I could feel my cock begin to stir in my pants and shook my head, telling myself to calm down.

His entrance was sexy as hell and the demon face paint made it even sexier. His whole persona seemed to change, get darker. I loved that he could flip that switch. But I also figured he wasn’t into me like I was into him. So I ignored all the feelings I felt and instead focused on being his friend. That would be easier.

I stared as he squared off with Seth in the ring, obviously intimidating him even though they weren’t even schedules for a match tonight. Seth walked off, glancing back every now and then to the demon in the middle of the ring, signaling the end of their segment. I walked closer to the curtain, waiting for Finn to walk through.

“That was impressive,” I told him as he came through the curtain. “The demon is amazing.”

“Really?” he asked, head cocking to the side.

“Oh, for sure,” I nodded.

“Interesting. Want to come to my dressing room? I have to pack and I’d love to hear your thoughts on the demon,” he offered.

“Um, sure,” I nodded, following after him as he lead me through the maze of hallways at the arena. He walked into his dressing room first, leaving me to close the door behind me. “So what’s the inspiration-“ I began, turning to face him. I didn’t get a chance to finish my sentence before his mouth was on my neck, biting and sucking a patch of skin into his mouth, definitely leaving a mark. “Finn?” I gasped, tilting my head to the side.

“Balor,” he corrected me, pulling away from my neck, a devilish grin on his face.

“What?” I asked.

“I’m Balor, love. The Demon King, as everyone so kindly puts it,” he explained.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand…” I trailed off, shaking my head slightly.

“Finn and I are one and the same. It’s complicated. What isn’t complicated is that he has these feelings for you, but won’t do anything about them. So I am. I’m going to let everyone know exactly who you belong to.” Balor brought his lips to my neck again, sucking another mark there opposite the first one.

I groaned as he licked a stripe up my jaw, blowing softly across it afterward. “Fuck,” I groaned, hand reaching out for his bicep.

“I take it you don’t disapprove?” Balor asked, smirking.

“God, no,” I panted.

“Poor choice of words, but I’ll let it slide this time,” he said, stepping back. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it as he slid my shirt off, throwing it behind him before his mouth attached to one of my nipples, his nails raking down my chest.

“Balor,” I moaned as his teeth grazed my nipple and his nails left stinging lines down my chest. “Please.”

“Maybe I should leave marks only I can see,” Balor pondered. “Does that sound good? Marking you up just for me?”

“Do whatever you want,” I told him, breathing hard.

“That’s a dangerous thing to tell me,” he smirked, leaning back down to leave bites all over my torso, moving downward to the waistband of my pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper, shoving them and my underwear down.

I hissed as the cold air came in contact with my hard cock, my skin heated. Balor laughed, one of his hands running over my shaft, stroking me slowly. I let out a gasp as his mouth connected to the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, biting and sucking the skin there as his hand never left my cock.

“Shit,” I groaned, one of my hands falling to his head, scratching at his scalp.

“What do you think of a matching one?” Balor asked, tapping at my unmarked thigh. “Right there?”

“Yes, please,” I panted, still focused on his hand around my dick.

“As you wish.” Balor put his mouth to my unmarked thigh and sucked hard, nipping at the skin in his mouth until he was satisfied with the mark that already started forming. He looked up at me from his position in front of me on his knees before he slid his mouth down my dick.

“Fucking hell,” I groaned, throwing my head back against the door. I felt the vibrations of his laugh travel through my dick, spreading through my entire body as the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. He moved his mouth quickly up and down my shaft, sucking hard. One of his hands traveled to my mouth, tapping two fingers on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, twirling my tongue around them, getting them as wet as I possibly could.

Balor slid his fingers out of my mouth and down to my puckered entrance, rubbing lightly over it before shoving one finger inside. I let out a moan, my hand clutching onto the back of his head harder as he began moving his finger. He pumped it in and out of me, still steadily sucking my cock. When he slid the second finger inside of me, crooking them both, I cried out.

“I’m gonna come,” I gasped, pushing back on his fingers.

Balor pulled away from me for a moment. “When you come I want everyone in the arena to know who you belong to” he said, mouth going straight back to my cock as his fingers moved inside me. He curled them once more, hitting my prostate dead on and I was coming hard into his mouth, yelling his name over and over again. He swallowed every bit of it, pulling off my cock slowly at the same time his fingers fell from me.

“Fuck,” I whispered, sagging against the door as I tried to catch my breath.

“Well, we can if you want,” Balor shrugged, smirking.

I said nothing in return, instead dropping to my knees in front of him. My hands grabbed for his trunks immediately, pulling them down. His cock was long and hard, pre-cum gathered at the tip. I wasted no time in lowering my mouth to him, tongue swirling around him as I moved to take all of him into my mouth. When the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, I moaned, sucking him harder and faster. I kept the pace up, his hand tangled in my hair as I sucked and licked at his length, my hands fondling his sac.

“Fuck,” he growled as his dick twitched in my mouth. That was all the warning I got before he was coming hard into my mouth. I swallowed around him, licking up his shaft to clean him before finally pulling off completely.

He yanked me to my feet, his mouth meeting mine in a bruising kiss. “You’re mine,” he said as he pulled away, his hands dancing over the marks he left on my chest.

“I’m yours,” I replied, moving in to kiss him again.


End file.
